ConniexZeke
I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE OR HALO! THANK YOU! WARNING: Some parts of ConniexZeke contain sexual content. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Prologue This story is set in 1747, the year of the fall of Project Freelancer. Freelancer Agents Connecticut and Washington D.C. have fallen in love and are dating. This story is about their lives outside of their missions. Chapter 1 It was late evening, around 8:30. Zeke sat on the couch in the living room of his house in The Holy City. He was watching the news. Zeke was wearing a sleeveless shirt that said ELITE GUARD on it. Connie came in from the kitchen and set a cup of coffee on the coffee table. Zeke: Thanks, hon. Connie sat down on the couch next to him, her own cup of coffee in her hand. Zeke drank his slowly. Connie: You know, it's nice to get away from all the fighting and stuff. Zeke: You said it. We don't have that snotty Director ordering us around. Connie moved closer to him on the couch. Connie: So nice to be by ourselves, nobody caring what we do. She reached over and took his Holy City Elite Guard dog tags off of him. Zeke: Wanna watch a movie? Connie: Sure. Zeke looked at the movies they had in their DvD rack. Zeke: How about Marley and Me? Connie: Okay. Connie yawned as Zeke put the movie into the DvD player. The movie started and they watched it. Connie rested her head on Zeke's shoulder. Zeke put his arm around her. In thirty more minutes, she had fallen asleep, laying across his lap. Zeke kissed her on the forhead, picked her up, and took her back to bed with him. Chapter 2 WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT In the morning, Connie woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 9:36 in the morning. Connie yawned and got out of bed. She went out into the kitchen, where Zeke was making French Toast. Connie walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Zeke: Morning, hon. Connie: Good morning. Connie sat down at the table as Zeke served breakfast. They ate and Zeke went back to the bedroom to suit up for work at the Holy City Elite Guard base. He kept his helmet off and kissed Connie as he went out the door. 11 hours later.... Zeke came home and Connie wasn't in the living room. He took his helmet off and put his gun in its case and looked for Connie. Zeke opened the door of the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed with only a towel covering her naked body. He took off his armor, wearing his sleeveless t-shirt and his combat shorts. Zeke got closer to the bed and Connie pulled him down onto the bed with her. Connie and Zeke engaged in a passionate kiss as Connie slowly slid down Zeke's combat shorts, taking the underwear with them. After the kiss, Connie also slid off Zeke's shirt. Connie grabbed Zeke's dick, jacking it off hard.